wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thisismyrofl
Hi there! This is my user talk page. If you have general discussions or questions about the wiki, basically anything that's not directed specifically at me, please just ask on the forum >> . I check this wiki every day and I guarantee I will see it. Hi there! Looks like we are, mostly, the only active editors of the Wolfenstein Wikia :) Master Mold 13:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this is pretty much how it was on the last wiki I was really active on, the Assassin's Creed wiki. Like two people active. Elecbullet 14:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Haven't played Assassin's Creed series yet... perhaps in the future. The last wikia I was active at was Fallout wikia... and there was a horde of guys active. You did a great job with all the GIFs you brought here! Thanks a lot! Finally got a chance to compare Hans and Trans Grosse:) Master Mold 19:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to try and get all the enemies I can. That pretty much means all the Wolf3d (DOS version) and SOD and Lost Episodes enemies. :::Unfortunately, other versions (SNES, Atari Jaguar) I won't be able to animate. That's because they have their files written totally differently. So a normal screenshot would do- but perhaps we could crop it to just the enemy. - Elecbullet 19:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we could! By the way, on the Guard page the GIF is actually taken from a mod or a port I haven't seen, the guards from original Wolf3D and SoD look a bit different. They are nearly the same as in Atari Jaguar version (a picture on the page is present) Master Mold 13:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh wow. I didn't notice that. A while ago I was taking textures from a website, before I discovered the wonders of WolfEdit, a program that lets you extract sprites from game files. Crap. Oh well, guess I can redo it. Thanks for telling me. - Elecbullet 14:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm back and... Well, you really did a great job with the theme and I guess it is suitable for the wikia! I kinda just have return to the wikia and logged in, and, well, I'm an admin now. :-) It is actually my second adminship in the wikia, but I don't know many of my current possibilities... but I'll learn. To fasten things up, can you tell me how exactly I could apply the design to the wikia? Master Mold 10:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Theme Well, It seems like you have to upload the picture, and THAN I'll copy the stuff from the page you mentioned to the wikia's page and it will work. :) In this case, I'm waiting for you to upload the picture and we'll set the theme. Master Mold 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well.. It is finally done. Hope everything will work fine for the visitors. Thank you for developing a great theme for the wikia, it truly gives the atmosphere of original titles! Master Mold 17:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Switching theme to custom and updating the theme file - both done. Hope this time it will work :) And looks like it is! By the way, there is a small problem: on the top right angle of the page, near the username, "My home", "My talk", and "Watchlist" couldn't be seen because of the theme. Master Mold 19:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Sorry for the late reply. I was on vacation. I'll give you admin privileges. Do what you can with Wolf 3D. God know it needs the help. Thanks again!--Kingclyde 02:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Great work I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for all of the great work you've been doing lately. It looks awesome!--Kingclyde (talk) 01:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh hey thanks, I was actually quite terrified that you were going to look at it and wonder "wtf is he doing" or something, because I have been doing a lot of heavyhanded things. :Or at least you'd tell me that I edit too much and need to go outside or something. Thank you though! Elecbullet (talk) 17:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to stop by and say I agree with Kingclyde you are doing a great job as admin of this wiki. Good work I have seen a lot of changes in this wiki, especially the great themes, thanks you. Catherine, the original user of Sector 36, caught in a serious car accident on September 2nd, there was quite a chaos, so I and some friends of her do all the edits using her account now, sorry for not joining the summit. I believe she will leave a message to you after she leaves the hospital, since wireless internet is not permitted in her room. She has to wait though, due to her condition. My English is poor, sorry for that. Oh, my name is John, by the way.Sector 36 (talk) 14:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good work I know I have some grammar problems, I, we (There are four users using this account now) have similar problems in L.A. Noire, Fallout and Quake wiki. Despite being the "best English" in our classes, mistakes are still quite often, I played RtCW a lot and Doyle loves the Wolf 2009. I hope we won't cause too much trouble for you. We will have more spare time in the weekends, how about we discuss the matter on Saturday or Sunday? Sector 36 (talk) 12:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Polish wikia So thanks for your support Elecbullet. I see you have more experience with wiki than I have, so yes it will be nice to see you as administrator on Polish wiki. 13:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC)I Need Ammo! :I would be very glad to take that role, but now that I think about it Wikia may not permit it to occur. The prospect of a non-Polish speaker taking control of a wiki is a tad unbelievable (though I could make it work!) and I may have violated another requirement, which is that I have taken administrator status at another wiki (Spanish Wolfenstein Wiki) in the past 60 days. I'll think of something. Elecbullet (talk) 23:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Reminder I am free now. Sector 36 (talk) 14:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, seems like you won't respond before I go to bed, see you tomorrow afternoon. Sector 36 (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Wolfenstein Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I talked to the dev team and the image you gave us was too small to use. Do you want to create/choose a bigger one? Or just have them pick something? Let me know on my talk page.... -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome back? You are welcome, I really mean it. It is still Doyle, I am just try to do my best. Catherine is still in hospital, well, I believe she won't leave until December. It is tough to do two students' work, if you know what I mean, but I am still here, at least until she comes back, there are a lot more difficulties we have to face in the next 6 months, I won't ask her to "get back" now, I know she need to get over the accident first, physically and mentally. I think her mother's funeral will take place near the end of this year, so she will most likely return in 2013. I will try to improve my english, and I will try to write secret area guide or RtCW walkthough in the future. Once again, thanks for your encouraging words. Wolf 3D... in Flash! Look what I stumbled upon today - a flash version of the original 3 Episodes of Wolf 3D. It's pretty nice - and the sound and music seem to be of slightly higher quality than in the original game. Link: http://www.wolfenstein.com/ Give it a try :) Vorknkx (talk) 10:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was aware of that, and I was planning to create a page for it here. Of course, I've been planning a lot of things I could make pages for. :Note that I don't think it's Flash. If you view the page source, there's HTML elements for all the menu items and HUD elements and such. It seems to me like HTML5. The audio seems to be MIDI, which would inevitably be higher quality than any 1992-technology music players. Elecbullet (talk) 01:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, I knew HTML5 has great capabilities but this is really impressive. I just noticed you've created a page about it - I'll take a look at it now ;) -- Vorknkx (talk) 10:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenstein Movie Trailer Hello! Now that the new Castle Wolfenstein Movie has been announced, we added a small section on the Main Page that features the announcement confirmation! The video gives details about the director of the upcoming film and it sheds some light on the video games it is based on. Let me know if you have any problems! Here's a link of it below: Thank you! Manny 23:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent news there! Lets hope this movie will be great! I Need Ammo! (talk) 11:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll have to see it, yes. There is an article on Return to Castle Wolfenstein (film) which probably refers to what is now the film we see. Elecbullet (talk) 23:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Textures project - I have an idea :) It's a really cool idea to have a library of all textures and sprites from the games. The big problem is that they are so small... but I think I might have a good solution for this. Some time ago I tried making a PDF directly out of various DosBox screenshots (320x200 px.) and the end result was surprisingly good - the images were enlarged petty nicely. There was some slight pixelation, but, more importantly, there was no blurring at all (which would happen if you directly resize the image) To get screenshots of all the textures/sprites, I will use the Tab-T cheat. Then I'll just excise the images from the PDF with Irfan View. I've done it many times before. So, if you are interested, I can show you a few samples of Wolf textures and sprites enlarged through this method. And if you like them, this could be the way to have larger images with a good quality :) What do you think? -- Vorknkx (talk) 09:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :You are very thoughtful and determined but I don't think that that would be the best solution. For one, it is many, many times easier to extract them from the game using one of many programs for editing Wolfenstein 3D. That will produce a 64x64 BMP image. I do agree that is not terribly useful. But I feel that it would be the most encyclopedic (and also the least copyright-infringing) to display the original, unmodified 64x64 BMP image in any sprite repository. :Realizing that sometimes you just gotta have a usable image, a second image is sometimes in order. This will be in PNG format and expanded as necessary, as well as having the purple background removed. It is modified to be usable in articles. And don't worry- there is no convoluted process for ensuring high quality- any image manipulator worth its salt (meaning: better than MS Paint) will have an "interpolation" option. If you use interpolation the image blurs when you resize, which is good for photographic images. If you turn off interpolation, the image remains pixelated, which is good for 8-bit sprites. (I only know specifically GIMP's procedure: an "Interpolation" setting on the "Scale image" window). :I already have all sprites from the Wolfenstein 3D/Spear/Lost Episodes games on my computer at home. I would upload some but for the next few days I am in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, many kilometers from home. Thank you for your concern and you ideas but there are easier, faster ways to prepare the sprites and I am more worried about the organization of this proposed system on the wiki- if we upload 300 images and then change our policy it'll suck really bad. (Btw I think you meant "extract", "excise" is more used in hospitals- "excise the tumor".) Elecbullet (talk) 15:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. By the way, I do a lot of medical translation and sometimes like to use the terminology just for fun (or to freak someone out) :D -- Vorknkx (talk) 15:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hitler reacts to Wolfenstein :D Hi, it's me again. Just wanted to share something really fun that I ran across n YouTube - The Fuehrer's reaction to Wolfenstein 3D. You can watch it here - LINK. Enjoy :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 07:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Featured user Haha thanks for this very much, that made my day. :D Nuremburg or Nuremberg? I was just wondering about the article Castle Nuremburg - I remember that the SoD manual and the hintbook both refer to the castle as Nuremb'e'''rg. This is how the name appears in the game's ending screen as well. Perhaps the page name (and all corresponding links from other ages) should be corrected. What do you think? -- Vorknkx (talk) 13:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Alas, the great Elecbullet is fallible after all! You found the error so I'll let you move the page, then you can use to find any links, if you want to bother with that. :I do wonder about proper naming for a lot of things on this wiki. American Officer and British Officer - are those names purely speculatory? Or is there a basis for them? In any case, the game files give them specific names (Murphy and Higgs) so I'm really leaning toward moving the pages there. :On the more extreme end of the spectrum, I wonder also about the term "Lost Episodes". It's not an official moniker in any way, and I feel that "Spear of Destiny Mission Add-On Packs" would be a more proper, official term for it (when specific names ''Return to Danger and Ultimate Challenge would not apply). A similar issue is found with "Mac Family". I dunno, what do you think? These are rather extreme suggestions so I'm really unsure about any of it. Maybe the current layout is best. I'm just really OCD about my wiki. Elecbullet (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about Murphy and Higgs - the names aren't mentioned in the game itself, and I learned about them just a few days ago, from the "Did You Know..." feature (yay, it works). We know for sure that one of them is British (accent and flag on sleeve) and the other is American (accent and uniform) and that's pretty much it. Of course, you can rename the pages but make sure you keep the others as redirects :) ::You are right about the Lost Episodes - this is a fan-given name. It sounds cool but is also subjective. "Mission Packs" is a good option because that's how other add-ons for id Software's games have been called over the years (especially in the Quake series). "Lost Episodes" can be kept as a redirect. ::About the Mac Family - I guess it could be better if the different versions of the game have their own pages. The Mac and SNES ports, in particular, are probably the most distinguishable and significant ones, so they should definitely have separate articles. ::I'll take care of the Nuremberg later today. I think I'll have the time to hunt down the links (shouldn't be that many). -- Vorknkx (talk) 09:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember I directed you to some archived files in ET? If you go to similarly-archived files in RtCW, you can see that the folders that contain the textures, et cetera for the two Officers are titled "Higgs" and "Murphy". I think that's quite a bit less speculative so we should go for that. I'll take another look later though. Elecbullet (talk) 10:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that is probably the better option. Besides, we want to help our readers learn something new :) ::::The Nuremberg renaming and link-hunting is complete. I'll probably add some extra info about its sub-regions later (as with the Scandinavian Base and the Fuehrerbunker). Also, the SoD hintbooks provide some cool names for the levels - maybe we should add them too. -- Vorknkx (talk) 11:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yay, ET images + 2 more needed :) Nice work with the ET images. Just wanted to let you know that we'll need two more - the icon for the Light Weapons skill (a pistol) and for the Battle Sense skill (something like a radio tower). I will create the pages about them very soon :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 10:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Bot Quick question, how do you set up a bot? I've never been able to figure it out.--Kingclyde (talk) 05:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well! That was a fast response. I'm going to assume you approve of this action, and use that as evidence that my community is in support ( says that you must have a consensus regarding the creation). :First you would create a separate account with a delicious punny name (User:Botclyde?), then you would probably download AutoWikiBrowser. I'm a Linux user and I'm really good with computers, so I chose PyWikipediaBot instead. It's command-line only, so if you're not familiar with such environments, AutoWikiBrowser would be better I guess. :I have not used AutoWikiBrowser, but PyWikipediaBot has some great instructions from TyA at w:User_blog:TyA/Pywikipedia. I used those to do a few test edits... and now I'll apply for a "bot" flag from Wikia Staff- that way, if I make 10,000 edits at once, won't be decimated. Approval? Elecbullet (talk) 05:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sound good to me. Having a bot makes things alot easiers. You have my stamp of approval.--Kingclyde (talk) 05:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Aight, request sent. Once that goes through, I'll paste the news onto Wolfenstein Wiki:News and add an Elecbotlet Log of actions performed. This is my first time doing anything like this, and so far I've made a grand total of 6 bot edits, so don't think I'm an expert. Elecbullet (talk) 06:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) User rights I was curious as to the why the users User:Ceaser$54 and User:Infinity Guitars were bumped to chat mod with no edits or anything. I know I'm not around much but I would appreciate some consulting here and there. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 06:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize, I do. They're from Community Central chat and they migrated over here one day and asked for it. I figured that there's never anyone on chat anyway so the chat moderator position, unlike other user access levels, is basically meaningless. In the interest of being sociable I let them have it, I planned to remove it soon enough and I guess I should do that now. Elecbullet (talk) 06:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, no problem. Just leave a note like that in the notes section when giving the rights so I have an idea why they were given the rights. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 06:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I would have, but if you make the change from within chat, it gives a standard message ("Elecbullet promoted ... to be a chat moderator on this wiki.") that is not changable. They're now demoted. Elecbullet (talk) 06:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that true I forgot that you can give the rights in chat. I'm used to the forums and election process at the Fallout wiki.--Kingclyde (talk) 07:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::By the way, thanks for the promotion. I'll make sure no pesky Allies sneak into our lovely Wiki :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 14:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The Grammar Butcher ;) Ouch, looks like our Grammar-challenged friend already got in trouble once - on Half-Like Wiki (notice the 2-week ban). And the funny thing is that it seems they liked his edits at first (were even going to offer him Admin rights) but then got angry because of the Grammar :P Anyway, I hope he cools off a bit and tries editing in another language. Since I haven't played Wolf 2009 yet, fixing his writings becomes even harder - I can't verify the information. This reminds me of one period on C&C Wiki when some guy was editing mission-related pages. The spelling and grammar were just fine, but the text was full of various unconfirmed or even conflicting facts (some of them seemed to be fan fiction) so I had to clean up a lot of text. Oh boy... -- Vorknkx (talk) 12:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should be a bit more considerate. He is acting in good faith, and if he is reluctant to edit a foreign wiki for lack of users, he won't be the only one, I might remind you. Not everyone has a degree in English. Elecbullet (talk) 14:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I am considerate, fear not - patience is learned the hard way, but then it stay with you forever. I'd gladly help him with anything if he asks... I just wish he improves his skills before trying to do major edits, that's all (cause otherwise someone has to do a major cleanup afterwards). -- Vorknkx (talk) 12:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::We're discussing the possibilities of letting him use the Chinese/Korean wikis. That will be an improvement, but I just hope I don't scare him off regardless. Elecbullet (talk) 16:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Cubez0r Well, the only one who can remove the bureaucrat right is a wiki staff member. To be honest though, he was the founder, he hasn't come back and caused any trouble or anything so I don't see that harm in leaving his/her current rights as they are. Unless he/she comes back and vandalizes the wiki or something crazy then we should look into it. As for when you removed everyone's user rights earlier, on the fallout wiki we leave the person a message on their talk page and give them 2 weeks to respond before removing their rights. But I figured being you already removed the rights and there were no issues, no harm no foul. I know this isn't the fallout wiki and there isn't the same amount of traffic but that is where I took the original set of rules from. Let me know what you think.--Kingclyde (talk) 08:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've recently taken to beautifying/simplifying/tidying the wiki, regarding categories and organisation and the like. I'm afraid this has somewhat taken over my content-creating duties, and sometimes I take it to a bit of an excess. Perhaps I go to excesses in general and for that I apologize. I don't see any admin rights removals in the future but if it comes to that I will follow that procedure. And with your disapproval I won't pursue Cubez0r's demotion. Elecbullet (talk) 16:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The BG Wiki battle plan Lack of contributors is not the only reason for my reluctance to start working on a BG Wiki - there is one more consideration and it is important to me. You see, I want to have some ready material before I can start working on such a project. I am sure that I don't have to tell you how nasty staring at a blank page feels like, and starting to work on an empty Wiki can be similarly intimidating, especially if you can't decide where to start. But, if I have a few pages written in advance and ready to be published immediately, I'll have a good foundation that will give me more confidence to advance further. When the Wiki grows large enough it might even attract more people :) All it takes is some time - and free time usually comes in abundance around the holidays (yay!). Most of the material for articles will probably come from translations of the English pages, but I can try adding some stuff of my own too, where appropriate (to make the Wiki more unique). So when I think I have collected enough ready material, I will notify you and we can give it a go. Until then, I'll maintain my efforts on the English Wiki. -- Vorknkx (talk) 12:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Cripes, you don't have to give me a reason every time, it's perfectly all right. I'm not a boss looking over your shoulder every 5 seconds. Do whatever you want, whenever. Elecbullet (talk) 16:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hungarian wiki Thank you for the invitation! I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I just don't have as much free time I used to have. I will still visit the wiki few times a month. And when I will get a break from school then maybe I'll start the Hungarian Wolfenstein Wiki. Supramarine (talk) 20:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :You're always welcome to edit any wiki in any language; though it would be exciting to add another language to our repertoire, I merely put it forth as a suggestion. If you do get around to it, though, let me know. Thanks for your time! Elecbullet (talk) 20:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Polishing article Hi! Can you tell me how to polish up articles? http://pl.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Sten I Need Ammo! (talk) 13:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) About Bot Hi. I have a question: How to do a bot? Thanks for anser. Pio387 (talk) 19:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :User:Kingclyde already asked about this earlier on the page, but I will say it again. First realize that a bot is not smart. It can not write articles. It cannot make a template. It can make small, simple changes, and it can do a lot at once. If you added 100 articles to Category A and then realized you wanted them all to be in Category B instead, you could tell your bot to make 100 edits and change every article, and it would do it by itself. That is very useful, but it still can not make intelligent edits. :To make a bot: :#'(You don't have to do this but it's a ''bad idea not to)' Create another user account for bot edits. Mine is User:Elecbotlet. :#'(You don't have to do this but it's a bad idea not to)' Use to ask Wikia Staff to make your bot account into a member of the actual "bot" user group. This can take two days or so. :#Download wiki bot software. :#*AutoWikiBrowser is easy to use. I have not used it. :#*PyWikipediaBot is harder to use, but I use it. :#Tell this wiki bot software to make edits. I showed you two programs. They both work differently, so I can not just tell you how to do it. Try reading the manual or help pages. :If this is all too hard, you can just tell me to make any bot edits. I will be very happy to do that. Elecbullet (talk) 21:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) New look Hey Elecbullet! Check out Polish Wikia. User Rublev made a cool-looking main site for us. I Need Ammo! (talk) 11:35, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :That is excellent. I did a tiny, small fix of my own to that page. As always I will be checking in as often as possible! Elecbullet (talk) 07:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Go to chat, please.Pio387 (talk) 20:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi go to chat, please.Pio387 (talk) 19:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ooopss! Hi! I dont know how but i have messed up hard the articles and templates. Could you repair it because I dont want to damage it more :P I Need Ammo! (talk) 11:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll get on this later today. Note: You can go to the history of a page (in the menu by "Edit") and revert to an old version, if you didn't already know. Elecbullet (talk) 22:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd rather not touching this. I dont even know where is the problem. I'll wait until you can handle this. I Need Ammo! (talk) 20:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::OK big thanks for help. About templates, could you tell me how to make a template, because I tried but you saw the result... I Need Ammo! (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry I didn't get it done last night. I went out with friends and came home very drunk. :::You changed Szablon:!. That's a definite no-no! That template seems odd but it's very very important. An identical template is on Wikipedia: check out its documentation at wikipedia:Template:! Fixed anyway :) Elecbullet (talk) 21:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nederlandstalige Wiki Heya. So I guessed instead of waiting for you to be on (cause you just left the chat) I'd post the pages I added here. I'm just creating a couple of pages I think would be nice to have, with more content than just two lines, for other Dutch people to add up to, you know o- o. *1 2 3 4 5 6 7 → fixed. * ... → NEW. Probably an easier way to communicate, too. Ethear (talk) 21:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds good, if you think of anything put it under this heading. <3 Elecbullet (talk) 01:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Also, if you think I might be useful, you can always put me as admin of the Dutch version. I'll try to make some time for the wiki every now and then, if I can. Ethear (talk) 21:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I guess I don't have much choice, do I? }:( ::I hope Mr. Fedrik don't get mad at me. Elecbullet (talk) 04:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Fedrik in his last message said it's fine I'm admin and asked me to put the Admin Userbox thingy on my profile, so I guess it's alright. Also, one more. Ethear (talk) 20:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Three messages at once, * Erik fedrik asked me to pass you the message that he's going to add a bot to the Dutch wiki - been trying to catch you on chat, but I always seem to miss your online times. * Also: I found this user on whose wikia user page you might like to leave a message -- asking never hurts, and you won't get fewer Polish pages. * Happy belated birthday. Ethear (talk) 11:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wiki français For when you get the interlanguage links, I'll already link the starts of pages I created here: *1 2 3 4 5 6 → fixed. One more! And I'll let you do the interwiki links, so that you can keep easier track of what I'm doing. DUM DUM DUM. We should be hitting 10 pages now on the French wiki o3o Ethear (talk) 20:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday !!! Happy birthday to you Elecbullet (party). Now, you're 18. You are now adult. Good luck in you life and don't forget about Wolfenstein Wikias. Pio387 (talk) 21:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Best wishes from ammo nerd :) I Need Ammo! (talk) 21:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, my foreign friends! I'm guessing we read this off of Community Central. Elecbullet (talk) 23:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorry for the late reply and Thank you again to invite me back to the Wikia as some of the Language is very hard to edit due to need to be write on the IPad without wasting money to buy it. If you still got any problem, I can help you anytime since now I am on the website often. Thanks you once again. Stoudemire18 (talk) 16:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Icon How can I change the site icon (yours BJ face from W3D) from default blue to something else? :That's a "Favicon" (help: Polish). You upload a favicon at pl:Special:ThemeDesigner. :It has to be a weird kind of file though (not a PNG, or GIF, or JPG, but "ICO"). You can find a favicon generator here. If you want to make your own favicon, use that or tell me to make one. I will make BJ your favicon for now, but change it if you want. Elecbullet (talk) 15:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) MrLordNeptune (talk) 14:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC)ABOUT NEW LANGUAGE PAGE Russian Wiki Hello, Elecbullet. Thanks for making this helpful site! I suggest to make "russian" version of this, no doubt, one of the largest treasury of information about Wolfenstein game series. I want to translate it, but I'm afraid, there's a few people on this site, who can help me to translate ALL this information into Russian. Nevertheless, I'm trying to make "russian.wolfenstein.wikia.com" as helpful as English original. Also, I'm not very good at making new wikia-site by myself, so I ask someone to help me with it. Greetings from Russia! Vladimir P.S. Excuse me for my knowledge of English--I'm rarely write letters like this one. I can translate it, but I have problems with "the reverse process". MrLordNeptune (talk) 15:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC)ABOUT RUSSIAN VERSION I have some problems with creating "russian.wolfenstein.wikia.com". It writes "This wiki name contains a word that violates our naming policy". I can't understand what to do. :Hello, Vladimir! :The creation screen for the Russian wiki should look like on this screenshot: http://puu.sh/2tcrK :Also, it might be faster to help you out with technical issues if you come to the . :Ethear (talk) 17:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey Vladimir: We have a [[de:|'de.wolfenstein'.wikia.com]], an [[es:|'es.wolfenstein'.wikia.com]] and [[nl:|'nl.wolfenstein'.wikia.com]]... so '''ru.wolfenstein'.wikia.com would be the best URL (use Ethear's link for help). I will be very happy to help you make it, I will make it a pretty logo immediately, like the other wikis. Elecbullet (talk) 18:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) MrLordNeptune (talk) 13:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Russian Wiki Hello! How to change "Wolfenstein вики" to your logo and how to make language menu like yours? P.S. I have problems with making this link (http://ru.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfenstein_Wiki) a main page. :I made a forum thread for you here. I'll answer your questions there. Try to keep further discussion in that forum, I'll watch it very closely and be very happy to help. Elecbullet (talk) 22:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello, I need to talk with you. Pio387 (talk) 18:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, how are you? I come to tell you I will close my account and leave Wikia. I want you in charge of the Wiki. Keep Monitored the wiki if someone edits. I'm leaving Wikia in a few days. Whatever I decide to do, I send a warning message. Marine1337 (talk) 19:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I am sorry to hear you are going. If you do, I will watch the wiki for you very well. Elecbullet (talk) 01:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi/Press Kit Hi Elecbullet. I'm agent_c, one of the admins over at Nukapedia... Nukapedia is on the Zenimax Press List, so I've uploaded a few images that are from the official press kit. Its mostly logos for the game and the developer, but there is an interesting one of a battle bot. I've put them all together in Category:The_New_Order_press_kit so you and Clyde (and everyone else) can use at will. Theres also a WMV of the trailer here You'll note I also included a warning about use in Germany/Austria/Switzerland. May just be worthwhile retaining that if you're going to reformat the image. The warning comes from the kit itself, so if anyone is using those offsite, it could be important. Its obviously triggered by Swastikas... Just to be sure I ran things by Sannse @ Wikia, and she was happy if its in context of the game. Enjoy, if anything else comes our way about the game, I'll let you and Clyde know. Agent c (talk) 23:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Spiff Hi, Elecbullet! I was just passing through the neighborhood and wanted to know if you all wanted any sort of help on sprucing up the main page a bit. It actually looks really good as is, but if there's anything you wanted to do with it but didn't know how, I'd be more than happy to help. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, right now I'm working on the skins (Wikia/Monobook) for the wiki. I'll see what I can do with the main page once that's finalized. Thanks! Elecbullet (talk) 06:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Request I don't know if you had this in your plans but if not - could you change PL wiki look to this new scheme of this wiki? I Need Ammo! (talk) 12:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :See my response here. Let's try to keep discussion of the skins to the forum thread. Elecbullet (talk) 17:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey How did you make your badges themed like the walls? I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 13:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Just stopping by Hey there, just stopping by and noticed how great the site is looking. Awesome work man! You've done wonders with this site!--Kingclyde (talk) 01:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks man, I appreciate it. =) I'm kinda running low on steam for editing, so I might have to cool it... but of course I've been saying that for months, so, kinda easy to disregard that. I am kinda busy on Central, but I'll always find time. I have a 261-day edit streak and I'm going for the platinum badge! Thisismyrofl (talk) 06:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights Can I be given rollback rights? I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 18:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't really see a point. There's hardly any need on this wiki. Thisismyrofl (talk) 01:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :There is many of admin's, so we don't need any rollbackers Pio387 (talk) 14:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ...Well! Looky-looky, here's some interesting shit; Jaguar content like music and sounds, graphics included (excluding new ones for some enemies, they're in wolf3dmac.gif) *http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?f=37&t=26743 *http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?f=37&t=23048 :Nice find. At some point I should try to assemble them into animations like those currently existing. Thisismyrofl (talk) 01:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) One up sprite You may not have noticed, but I just uploaded the Mac Family (post-Jaguar) sprite to replace the old one taken in-game. Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :That's good. No need to tell me, I watch RecentChanges like a hawk. Thisismyrofl (talk) 01:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Blocked on Community Central Hello My name is Brook. I am new on wiki and I saw I was blocked on the Community Central wiki, can you helpp me with that. Since I see your an admin. Can you please unblook me from the community central wiki. I promise I wont do anything agaist the rules on it just please give me one and only chance, I really like that page and I want to be on it so much. I just need some trust. and I promise you I will do anything you ask, please let me come back Blocked Community Central Reply I posted another messge on my talk page mabey that might be helpfun I dont know if you look at it yet so I am sending another messge here and can you tell me how to resond to someones comment here I am so lost, and can you cheak on the IP thing mabey it might help. Thank you so much Please do it, ill do anything really you want to contribute to all your wikis ill do it you want me to disable my account ill do that I am willing to do anything so I could chat I wont even say a word on it Ill just read everyone elses posts I really need this wiki and u are the only one that can help I am sorry I have a mental problem why do you have to punish me for something that is really out of my mental control Fine can you at least give 1 last night please